


Under the surface

by Allypromise



Series: Under the surface [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And all that jazz, But mike is oblivious, F/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers crushing hard, The whole party - Freeform, There's going to be romance eventual, el loves poetry, he has the biggest crush on el hopper, lumax eventually, mike is a clutz, mike works at a pizza place, slow burn kinda, they meet one night and have an instant connection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allypromise/pseuds/Allypromise
Summary: Mike wheeler works the late shift at the only pizza place in Hawkins, Its there that he meets the gorgeous and talented el hopper. He has no idea who she is but after a few accidental encounters- he finds out





	1. The late shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike works the late shift at the only pizza place in hawkin's, it's there that he meet's el hopper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr @bitchin-promises

El Hopper had been spread out onto her bedroom floor, legs moving back in forth in the air doing nothing but constantly writing, hearing the pen scratch the paper and letting the words flow onto the lined paper. She felt something so freeing about unleashing all her emotions into word form. She loved words and found herself to be curious about every unknown thing she’d come across. She loved to write poems and to read but her poems were very, very private and she let no one read them except for one person and that was her longtime best friend, Max Mayfield who she trusted over everybody else.

They first met when el moved to Hawkins in 7th grade.. She first met max when she fell down and was humiliated in front of most of the student body. Everybody laughed when she was accidentally pushed in a very murky, brown puddle face first, everybody hovered over her and gathered in a circle to make fun of her until a bright red-headed girl holding a skateboard pushed them away from her and calling each of them out for being such _dickheads_ as max put it.

after helping her up and offering to help her clean up which she thankfully accepted and the rest was history. She heard a knock on the door with max barging in and springing onto the bed before el could even answer.

“Ellie, come on i'm starving, let's get something to eat” max groaning dramatically.

El rolled her eyes knowing that nobody called her Ellie except for her dad and knew it bugged her. “I’m almost done let me just finis-, she didn’t even get the chance to finish her sentence when max pulled her up by her arm. “Ow, what was that for?” El faking agony, rubbing her arm where she was pulled by,

max laughed, I'm doing you a favor, gonna get some food in that stomach of yours plus like i said, i’m starving

* * *

 

Before she knew it, she was riding passenger in max’s green Chevy speeding down the streets of Hawkins and barely making the stoplight, pulling right into Hawkins only pizza place which ironically had a huge red neon sign beaming “best pizza in Hawkins”. El laughed, “haven't you eaten pizza the past three days”

“Yeah but this place is the best after all” max pointing to the blinding red sign,

“Okay, sure el chuckled as max pulled her by her hand and entered the door. When she walked in, she was surrounded by the smell of garlic and some weird odor that could only be described as greasy.

“I’m going to the bathroom, just order me my regular” max winked then left to run to the bathroom. El walked up to the front of the register where there was a huge board describing different types and sizes of pizzas from extra meat supreme to a simple veggie. _It was kinda overwhelming trying to choose one really_. She finally was ready to order when she saw that no one was even up there to take her order. She waited a few more minutes before she got a tad bit aggravated and rang a bell that read “ _if in need of assistance ring this bell once_ ”.

She definitely did as instructed just way more than once, way more than needed. After ringing way more than necessary, not even two seconds later she heard the sound of pans clattering down to the floor and a faint sound of someone mumbling “ _shit_ ”.

A few moments after the loud crash, she heard a not-so quiet voice yell, “i’m coming” said a boyish but quite irritated sounding voice in the back. She then found out who that voice belonged to  a tall ,lanky boy with moppy black hair came running in to the register where el had been looking, _no she was staring at him_.

“Did you not read the bell” He started annoyed until he looked directly at who was ringing the bell and stopped mid sentence when he saw the short girl, wearing blue overalls over a light pink, almost white T-shirt and hair pulled up into a curly pony-tail looking quite _cute_ he might add. At the thought his face blushed a reddish tint.

“O-oh i’m sorry, sorry about that” He said sounding apologetic, looking down.

El was going to give him an ear full about customer service and manners but that was before she really saw how sorry he looked and how really cute he was, _like really, really cute_

He had a head full of dark black hair that contrasted beautifully with his light, pale skin. He also had a series of freckles coming along his face and the darkest brown eyes that she’d ever seen. You could get lost into them, she almost did until he made a reality-awaking, coughing sound trying to get her attention.

“So, what looks good” he asked,

 _You_ , a thought that she tried to hold back

“I’ll just get a cheese pizza and two large cokes” she then noticed she had been staring at him this whole time, and he’d been too like eye contact and everything, She felt a spark flying between the two of them

“So you make a pretty good pizza here” el asked with a very teasing tone to her words

Mike chuckled “Yeah, like the sign says “best in Hawkins”, whatever that means". Mike felt himself relax even though his heart was racing non stop since he first laid his eyes on her. They talked for a while but the conversation stopped when mike realized- He forgot to put her order in. “shit! I forgot all about your order, i’ll put that in right now, i’m such a mouthbreather sometimes” mike shaking his head; beating himself for completely focusing his attention to this girl that he hadn’t even met before.

“it’s alright, honestly” el unconsciously placing her hand over his without realizing it, she didn’t even realize until she noticed that his face completely froze up. He barely could breathe, his train of thought forgotten. He could feel a streak of heat flush throughout his face as he tried to calm himself down. El quickly removed her hand, awkwardly apologizing“I don’t know why i did that, i’m sorry”

“I-It’s alright, your food will be out in about 15 minutes, You can sit at any of those booths” mike pointing at a red/white checkered booth that sat by the window.

El started to thank him and went to her seat as max came jumping into the booth “Where’s are food and why the hell are you looking so red” max asked as she examined how flushed el was looking

“Well i just ordered it” el answered, trying to ignore the comment about the reddishness of her face.

“Why did it take so long, i was gone for like 20 minutes” El was about to answer when she realized that max had said that she was going to the bathroom and no way it took 20 minutes to just use the bathroom so she thought she could use that in her favor

“I thought you went to the bathroom” el pointed out

“I did but outside the bathroom they had one of those claw machine games and that shit ripped 20 dollars off of me, i swear i thought i was winning” max laughed, but still not forgetting her question that el was clearly avoiding.

“Now answer me, why did it take so long to order and why are you so freaking red.

“I don’t know what your talking about” el said innocently

“Cut the crap hopper, what happened” max snapped back Max then saw how el was glancing back over to the cashier and even though the glance was subtle she came to the conclusion when she looked over and saw a tall boy standing behind the register, Max smile widened as she pointed at her friend then pointed back to the boy.

“Stop it, stop pointing- he’s going to notice you pointing” el placing her head into her palms,“You like mike wheeler, the dorkiest kid that goes to our school” max grinned

“How do you know him, mike?” el questioned while Max started full on cackling, gathering the attention of all the two people that were still in the pizza place including mike.

“Your starting to crush on him and you don't even know his name” max’s laugh starting to die down a bit, El wanted the floor to come up and swallow her whole and to make it worse, she saw mike making his way over to them, carrying a huge pizza and just like that she witnessed him trip right over his own two feet and almost if time slowed, she watched as the pizza plopped right onto the floor, sauce _splashing_ everywhere Mike scrambled off the floor, barely getting a sentence out.

“Oh my god, i’m so sorry” mike picking himself up, intensely embarrassed 

“It's really alright” el smiling up at him

“This pizzas on me” mike offered; heat still spreading for what felt like the millionth time that night, Mike then hurried back, ordering them another pizza on the house

“That just-” max trying to hold in her laughter but couldn't for much longer and el could tell, “shut up” which started up a fit of chuckles from her. It was a while before he came back with another pizza and left the two girls to finish their dinner

 After eating just half of the pizza and chatting awhile, The two girls got up to leave but not before mike caught up with el apologizing once again. “I’m really sorry, i’m usually not that clumsy” mike laughed,

“it’s really alright, no harm no foul right?, el affirmed;“Yeah i guess, mike still not feeling the absolute best about what just happened - embarrassing himself in front of a gorgeous girl

"Well i guess i should get going, el pointing at max who was outside waiting for her

“bye mike” she giggled and she walked outside to leave

“Bye” he choked out, trying to figure out how she knew his name

_Not even a few day later he would find out_


	2. weird meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike and el keep on running into each other, one time is a coincidence and two other times not so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the second chapter :) comments are appreciated

El couldn't get that boy with the most softest smile that she could just melt into, out of her head. She tried everything to stop thinking about this Michael wheeler but nothing worked. She tried writing some poems to relieve some stress but they all ended up to be about love or something associated with dopey feelings

They either had to do with his dark scruffy but also somehow, silky hair he had or, how his smile could shame the sun or possibly how perfectly pinkish his slimming lips were All her thoughts were surrounded with this boy and she just couldn't shake this feeling that she had about him, she had to see him again but she didn't know how she could just run into him again

_Until she did_

She was hungry and wanted to grab something to eat and he just happened to be on shift. It’s not like she was some creep asking what time his shift was, She just happened to walk in while he was working

El walked in hesitantly as she saw him behind the counter, she waited awhile before she walked through the entrance just gazing at him contently. He was talking to one of his co-workers, he was tall, curly-haired and sported a red-blue hat. At first it looked like they were fighting from a distance but as she walked in, the conversation looked more like playful banter.

She walked through the door setting off attached bell that made a quite deafening _bzzzing_ sound causing both boys to stop their discussion and head their attention to el who was currently wishing that she went to benny’s to eat instead.

El caught mostly mike’s eye as he watched her enter and head over to him

She didn’t even know what to say but her feet worked faster than her brain and before she knew it, she was right in front of him. “Hi mike” el smiled, hoping he still remembered her, and he definitely did

His palms started to sweat and his mouth started to become dry, what made it worse is that dustin, his long-time friend but also part-time sarcastic ass was staring right through him

“hey” he finally stuttered out

“I just was on my break and was thinking i could use something to eat” el smiling fully at him, “well then we can help you with that ” mike giving her a grin that Dustin could see from a mile away.

“I’m sorry about that incident by the way” mike giving el the most sincere look that completely melted her into a puddle, “Oh it’s alright, really it is”,el looking at mike hoping for a sign of interest or anything really, After a few minutes of chattering el ordered and sat down to eat

“Dude,did you see that” Dustin completely shocked

“What are you talking about” mike rolled his eyes at his friend,“you two were totally flirting with each other', "it was obvious” Dustin gesturing from mike to el, Mike laughed roughly, “sure,sure,like that would happen

“Well unless my eyes deceived me then she was definitely being pretty flirtatious” Dustin raising his eyebrows

“Your being insane, i don't even know her name” mike claimed, “Then go ask her, what's stopping you” Dustin stated, mike just rolled his eyes again thinking how a girl like that would never be flirting with him

“Hey, who's had a girlfriend before” Dustin said to which mike sighed, “she wasn't even your girlfriend and that was in fifth grade so it doesn't even count”

“Your just jealous because i’m the only one who’s had a girl actually talk to me.

Mike was just about to argue with him about his point until he saw el get up to pay, “go and ask her out already” Dustin nudged, “You can't just ask someone out like -” mike tried to finish as el came to collect her receipt She paid and while she did, Dustin did nothing but shake his head at mike in disappointment at how clueless his friend was

* * *

 

The second time was completely up to fate as mike’s bike just happened to be vandalized by some urban ruffians as he called them

Mike went down to the sheriff's department trying to report his bike when he walked in and saw the girl that he had been thinking about, he just didn't know her name .

_Why was she at the police station,did she commit a felony, reporting a vandal, what was she doing_

He started to get nervous and jittery and decided to just come back later when el spotted him and waved for him to come closer, “Mike, mike” el gestured for him. He walked closer to where she was standing by a grizzly older man who was sending a startling glare towards his way.

“hey, what brings you” asked el, walking closer - _wondering why he could possibly be at her job nonetheless her dad’s_  .

“W-well you see, i, my bike was vandalized and i came down to report it ,“Oh” el sounding a little disappointed but also worried,

“what happened?”

“Well they kinda just busted the wheels open but it’s alright” mike attempted to reassure her but she could tell, “how are you gonna get back home” el looking concerned and pointing to window which showed that in the two minutes that he was in there, it started to rain.

“It’s alright, i can walk” mike laughed.

El just shook her head, “no, i’m not letting you walk in the freezing rain, you could catch a cold or something” el picking up her bright yellow raincoat that could be seen a mile away and picking up her dad’s keys that belonged to his truck

“I can’t let you” he started but with el interrupting him and taking no for an answer “I said your not going to walk in the rain so either i’m driving you or i’m going to walk with you” el said firmly; mike chose option one as he followed el to a green pickup truck that was left in front of the sheriff's office Both ran through the rain that was starting to more than drizzle,once she unlocked the truck and both were situated she looked over to mike who had forgot to pull his hood of his hoodie up and his head had been completely soaked,  _drenched_

She noticed how his once straight hair started to turn up into little,frilly curls- she was completely mesmerized by the little curls that she found herself fighting the urge to twirl her finger around them.

She needed an excuse to see him more, “So” el trying to stop paying so much attention to him in general, “Don't you have Mr. Alwin’s biology class”

“Yeah- wait that’s where i've seen you from, your that girl that usually sits in the back of the classroom always writing” mike pointed out, finally remembering why she looked so familiar

“Yep, that’s me” el giving a quite cold laugh, blushing a bit, “well i was wondering if you could possibly tutor me, i need to pass this test” el giving a desperate look towards him

 _It’s not an absolute lie el thought_ ,

“Of course” mike sounding eager, _Can you sound anymore excited he thought_

“Great” reaching over to give him a gracious hug which nearly finished mike, he didn't know how he was going to make a full tutor lesson

She pulled away and started to pull up to where mike gave the directions to go, A white two-story house with a concrete driveway leading to the front of the house. She pulled up to the very front so that he wouldn't have to walk very far and parked “It looks like we’re here” el sighed softly

“Yeah, home sweet home” mike hummed as he started to pull on the door handle before he turned back, wondering what to say or how to say what he had been thinking but his mind came to a blank “Well i guess i’ll see you next time” mike waved, as el quickly grabbed his hand and whispered-

“el, my names el by the way”,

he let out a heavy breath as he smiled and jumped out of the truck.

_El, her name’s el ,Of course the prettiest girl had the prettiest name to match, everything about her let out the essence of pretty_

Mike walked through his house, completely out of breath when he heard a small voice sneak near the window,“so who was that” holly; mike’s smallest sister said while raising an eyebrow.

“What are you talking about” mike rolled his eyes as she scruffed he top of her head,

“what are you even doing here, i thought you had playdate or something like that”

“I don’t have playdates anymore, geez” holly who hated being known as the youngest of the wheelers, “So was that your girlfriend” emphasizing on the word girlfriend,

“No she’s not” mike felt a flash of heat spread as he denied, “she was just a - he wasn’t even sure what to call her, he hasn't even known her for that long yet it feels like he’s know her for years,

“she’s just somebody i know okay” mike flailed

“Sure” holly smirked as she walked to the kitchen where her mom was making dinner

“Mike, is that you” karen yelled from the kitchen,

“yeah it’s me” mike sighed, “How’d your day go” karen smiled back at her son, before he could answer, holly gave mike a smug look before turning to his mother and adding “mike has a girlfriend”

_Of shitting course_

“Is that true michael” karen basically gleamed

“No, she’s just a girl that i’m tutoring after school” mike stated as he turned to give holly a scowl and turned to run to his room, halfway smiling at the thought

* * *

 

It was a chilly friday night, max and el were spending their night how they always did, a movie and some pizza - their tradition

El walked over to max, who was sitting in front of the television about to place this week’s movie choice. The movie happened to be max’s favorite and el’s least favorite, _halloween_

“Why are we watching this movie, halloween has been over for four months”

“halloween is a horror masterpiece ellie, it’s not just for halloween” max starting the movie, El laughed, “then why does the title have the word halloween in it”,

“details, details, not the point” max told el who was spread out onto the couch. “The point is that we’re going to watch this movie and stuff our face with pizza” max grinned

“Why are you smiling like that” el eyed at max who was smiling suspiciously, like she was hiding something from her. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”, max’s voice lowering and trying to avoid eye contact with el.

El was about to confront max when the doorbell rang, sounding through the house, “Okay, i’m going to get that but after i grab the pizza, you have to tell me”, el walked over to the door and opened it to - Michael wheeler, who was currently standing outside her door with two pizza boxes in hand. He looked up and saw el standing there, wearing pajamas and hair into a messy bun. The sight was unlike how he saw her before but that definitely wasn't a negative thing.

“El” mike confused, “what are you doing here”,

el laughed, “well i live here, what about you” she pointed towards the pizza

“Well my boss told me that someone requested mfe one-story house and near the woods that surrounded hawkins. He placed the pizza down onto a round coffee table that was placed in the middle of the living room and sat down onto the couch, he felt his feet jitter and a bubbling rise in his stomach. They were silent until mike noticed the VHS tape of halloween sitting near the table,

“movie night huh” pointing to the box.

“Oh yeah, my friend wanted to watch a horror movie even though she knows i hate them” el laughed

“What you don't like horror movies” mike faked a gasp which caused a giggle out of el, “nope, i’m more of a breakfast club type of girl”, “how about you, what do you like” el asked

He felt the tension drop a little, “Well it’s a little dorky but i’m a huge sci-fi fan, ever heard of star wars”, el nodded and gave a little giggle, “That’s not dorky” el said as mike raised an eyebrow

“okay, okay it’s a little but at least you don’t watch soap operas”

“You watch soap operas” mike laughed, el feeling a little embarrassed

“yeah that does make star wars seem better” mike grinned, dimples showing, El playfully spatted him on the shoulder, “hey”

“Sorry, sorry” mike surrendered, From then on they started talking about anything and everything, it felt so easy to talk to each other like they had been connected this whole time without realizing it. They started sharing story after story

“I can’t believe you shoplifted before” el somewhere between laughing and gasping

“In my defense i was 9 and it was only a candy bar but i’m still banned from going to that store” mike chuckled, “Really” el just shook her head in shock

“Yep, but nobody told you that Michael e. wheeler is quite the rebel” mike snickered,

“what’s the e. Stand for” el asked curiously

“What?, oh i’m not saying” mike smiled down

“What, now i’m curious” el sitting on her knees, edging a bit closer, “you have to tell me now” Mike turned to look at the clock that read 11:30 which is way past the time that he should of left but he was pulled in by this l girl with golden brown curls and a personality like he’s never seen before.

“Well i guess i just have to tell you next time” mike stood off of the couch and started moving closer to the door

“Next time?, el angled her head in confusion _Was he asking her out or_

“you still need those tutoring sessions don’t you"

“Oh yeah” el remembering that lie she told him about needing a tutor, “okay then i guess i’ll see you later” el gave a short wave as mike turning to walk towards the door but before he even exit el jumped off of the couch, grabbing the nearest pen that she could find and took his hand into hers

Mike’s breathing halted to a stop, but he tried to seem casual

_ what is she doing _

“i forgot to give you my number” mike blinked, “if your going to tutor me, your going to need to call me, right? El looked towards him

“Yeah, thanks” mike said, as she wrote her number gently on his wrist and he left her house feeling dazed

 

* * *

 

After mike left, el ran to her room with max completely forgotten

 

When she opened her door she saw a very tired max halfway asleep, she looked so relaxed and calm which el saw rarely.

She didn't want to wake her up but when she closed her door, the sound was loud enough to jolt her right up

“WHAT, where am i” max said sounding groggy

El laughed at her best friend’s confusion and her messy bed hair  
  


El sat on the bed and patted down max’s hair, “i’m sorry, i invited him in and forgot that you were 

here”

Max evened out and sat up, “you invited him in” max sounding actually excited 

 

El nodded with a blush creeping, max started a big grin, “tell me everything”

“Nothing happened, honestly”

“Well he obviously likes you if he stayed” max pointed out, el shook her head a bit,  _ doubtful _

“Well i’m going to sleep” el said as she climb under the covers with max shortly joining her, both telling each other stories until they both finally dozed off. It was always like that with the two of them and they hoped that never changed.

 


	3. sudden coincidences?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike and el see each other again except this time in school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a week late but i hope you like this chapter, comments are very much appreciated <3

It all started when she woke up with the worse case of bed head and the only cure was a worn-out scrunchie that she probably hasn't worn in about 5 years considering it was covering in bright rainbows that she would definitely be ridiculed non-stop by max for but it was her best option to the monstrosity that was her frizz

 she twisted her frizzy curls into a tie and ran to her room to notice that the clock read in bright numbers _7:15 am_ , leaving her exactly 5 minutes to get dress or be tardy for her 1st hour

_Great_

She ran into her room, stripped off her pajamas to place on some fresh clothes barely even paying attention to what she was slinging onto her back and slipping on her beatup black converses, running through the door where max had been waiting inside her pick- up truck waiting for her

Max saw as el ran frantically across her yard- frilly hair twisted in a scrunchie, sporting a wrinkled old sweater and some high- waisted white shorts compared to max who had a more casual style- rock t-shorts, ripped jeans and dirty hightops

She stifled a giggle as el hopped in the passenger side, “looking very nice, hopper”

El gave her a sneered expression, “just drive”

“Whatever you say, ellie”, the roar of the engine picking up, sounding through the truck

“This is just a great start to the week isn't it” el sarcastically said as she look out the window, half-way staring into space

“Oh cheer up, at least you don’t have that physics assignment til tomorrow” Max tried cheering up el, nudging her a bit on the arm to which el let out a loud groan “I completely forgot about that assignment, why can’t i just drop out and live out my days in the woods or something”

“Because your too good for that” max smiled,

“plus if your out hobbled in the woods, who’s gonna force me to watch those cheesy rom-coms that you like so much” El laughed, “you know you love e’m”, causing max to detest, “naw, to lovey-dovey for my taste, i have to a little gore”

El leaned over to the radio as she stopped at the station playing some upbeat pop song, probably _cyndi lauper_  ,singing along as max eventually joined in, laughing all the way to school

 

* * *

 

“So who’s coming to the AV club meeting with me after school” dustin asked as mike, lucas, will and him walked down the hall towards the cafeteria while attempting to navigate through the sea of the upper classmen and other students absentmindedly roaming the halls

“I thought we were suppose to have a star wars marathon at my house tonight” will interjected

“Not tonight byers, i got the librarian to let us use the computers after hours so that we can work whilst everyone is out of the building”

“How’d you convince her to let us in when you still have 3 overdue books” mike raising an eyebrow while taking a seat at their usual table

Dustin gave a laugh, “oh you naive boy, it’s something that you have no experience with- charm” Dustin patting mike on the shoulder, “example one, remember that girl that you crash and burned with some nights ago”, causing mike to blush which caught lucas’s attention

“I didn’t crash and burn” mumbled mike

“Girl? What girl, mike” lucas asked in a teasing tone

“There’s no girl, just some customer that i helped”

At that dustin chuckled, “sure just some customer that you’ve been going on and on about, and didn't you say that you were also going to tutor this very same girl

“Yeah so, she needed help” mike trying to convince everybody, _especially himself_

Everybody at the table almost simultaneously raised an eyebrow at him as he tried looking at his lunch to avoid everyone’s questions, “can we just eat now”, picking up his sandwich

“Sure we can but how about first, we invite them to eat with us” dustin pointing to two girls, - a frilly-haired brunette and a bright red-head making their way into the crowded cafeteria

“Don’t” mike said lowly but dustin was already waving them down and before he knew it, both girls were walking their way

 

 “Ellie, do you know why mike wheeler’s nerd posse are waving us down” max asked el who was looking over across the room to see a three boys and mike wheeler, burying his head into the palm of his hands

“I have no idea”, walking slowly towards the boys that were the main cause of attention in the cafeteria.

“Wha”- we’re going over there” max whispered while el dragged her over to where they were sitting

“Yep”, causing max to let out a long whine

Mike look up in time to see el hopper walking towards them - dressed in a soft light blue sweater that wrapped around her front, _cozy_ , blue as the sky and a pair of high-waisted shorts that highlighted her curves along with the length of her tan legs. her curly hair pinned up in a scrunchie, allowing ringlets of honey brown strands to drip down the sides of her face - he was getting long winded as he felt as if he needed CPR just looking at her. She had a certain way about her as if she could make the gloomiest day radiant just by her presence. She had the brightest smile that could light up a whole room and mike felt as if he had been staring for longer than socially accepted, _she’s gonna notice how your just staring at her like a complete creep_ He watched as she leaned against the table, full eyes and a small gentle smile etched on her lips.

He tried to speak but words didn’t seem to want to corporate him him today and only mumbles left his mouth, “h _shh_ el” causing both blank stares from the guys and el except in her case, a small giggle escaped her mouth--which she most definitely tried to play off--

_She had the most incredibly sounding giggle, he would gladly embarrass himself every single day to hear it just for one more time._

“ what i mean is, _hey_ ” mike coughed, trying to do anything to side track the fact that he obviously can’t say a single word in front of her without sounding like a mouthbreather

“Hey back” el let out an airy laughed-- max could read el like a book and she could tell that she was nowhere to be found, lost and dazed and if she wasn’t going to do the talking she might as well make light of the situation and do it for her

“Aren't you guys those nerds that work with computers and stuff” max blurted causing el to nudge her on the shoulder and give her the classic “ _be nice_ ” look that she just loved to give, one of the boys snorted ,

“We’re actually the AV club and it’s not just “computer stuff” lucas said, emphasizing with finger quotes which caused a chuckle from max

“You know what, i like you” max pointing toward lucas, “but in a totally non romantic way just so you know, not my type and i don’t want to get your hopes up”

“Well maybe you’re not my type, redhead ” he witted, arching an eyebrow

“touche nerd touche” nodding her head, almost in approval or as if they had some inside joke that they were keeping to themselves,

“i’m max by the way and as your friend might know, this is el” staring at a red-faced mike wheeler

“Well i’m lucas, this is dustin and will” gesturing to two boys, one wearing a color blocked baseball cap covering the flow of dirty blonde curls that covered his head and the other, a boy who looked as if he missed his latest growth spurt, sporting a short bowlcut” both girls gave a little wave as dustin spoke up, “and as your friend might know, this is our mikey boy” Mike rolled his eyes at the nickname, knowing that he’s told him time after time to never call him that after an occurrence in 2nd grade when dustin let that nickname slip out

They were in second grade when troy, a bully that they had more than a few encounters with tried to pin them to a wall when dustin as he recalls said the words, “my _mikey_ boy can take you”, which if anything just guaranteed them ass kicking and _wedgies_ for life

“we were just talking about hanging out at the hawkins brew, you know that coffee shop Saturday, you guys wanna join” Dustin subtly winking at mike

“I gues-” max started before being kicked in the ankle by el, “ow, what”

“We have something to do Saturday but we would love to do something another time”, el smiled intently

Mike tried to ignore how strange she was acting, a little suspicious but he just let it go

“well we have to get to chem but I'll see you Wednesday, right mike?”

“yeah, I'll meet you wednesday” mike said as she turned to walk away, as she was already half way out, he called after her, “where are we meeting” with a sweet return, “call me” she winked playfully back at him

He felt as his heart dropped right out of his chest, _did she just wink at me_

“Your sad,dude” Dustin said shaking his head

“why did you tell him that you couldn't hang out” max, chasing after el who had sped through the halls

_I can't let him see me there_

El thought about how she always make it a priority to read her poems at every Saturday night at the coffee shop 

“ What's the worst that can happen” max asked

“he could see me there!”

“ you know what ellie”

“what?” el giving her an slightly annoyed look

“Your hopeless”

“but that's what I have you for, isn't?”

“yep, for when your too much of a mess for anybody else” max laughed as they hooked their arms together and walked to chemistry. 

el thinking about only one thing, her private tutor session with a certain delivery boy


	4. what's the point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> study date

He ended up staring at a bright yellow post - the note that had been plastered onto his wall for an estimate of a week. after el had given him, her number, he had rushed to his house to save the number which had not been the easiest task considering it was pouring showers upon showers of rain.

He honestly was going to call her but every time he played the scenario in his head, it always ended badly

Screw it, he picked up the landline that was placed in the center of the hallway, dialing as fast as his fingers could

 _Beep beep beep_ the machine sounded as he waited.

It felt like a lifetime waiting for an answer when it really was just a period on a few lingering beeps before the line connected

 _I should have waited_ \- a grizzly sounding man answered, “hello”

“Sorry, wrong number i was trying to call the hoppers?” he tried said sounding more like a question than a statement

“Present”, the voice gruffed, “and who am i speaking to”

“I- i’m mike wheeler, i wanted to speak to your daughter about some t-tutoring lessons, yeah”

“Tutor lessons” hopper repeated, almost right on point- el waltzed into the living your halting to a stop when she saw him on the phone with an eyebrow arched in curiosity. El knew that expression, very to well. She dashed over to where her dad was on the phone, ear basically attached to the landline so to here every word said

“So mike wheeler is it, so i hear your interested in my daughter”

 

El shooting him a glare, lips moving silently, “ _don’t_ ”

“Yes sir,” he stopped when he noticed the teasing manner in the man’s voice, “not that i’m interested in her like that” barely taking a breath, “no, _never_ ”, shaking his head even though he knew the man on the other end damn well couldn’t see him

“Relax boy, i’m not integrating you” he gave a rough sounding chuckle, “she’s right here and remember i’m a cop”

“Never forgotten _sir”_ he choked out

El swatted the phone out of his hand, “hi mike”

“Hey i was just wondering when you wanted to have that study session”, why am i so nervous

“Um well how about tonight, i’ll meet you at Benny's at 7:00”, El said

“Tonight at a restaurant” mike repeated, almost as if he was confused

“Well kinda yeah, they serve food but i know the owner and he’ll let us study there” el laughed

“Alright i’ll see you there then”, he sputtered out leaving the call between them to a stop

 

El place down the phone, smiling down towards it, “you seem a little bit too happy towards that phone” hopper chimed

“What- el said defensive, “i have a tutoring session, that’s it” still attempting to hide her grin

“Mhmm little strange for a _straight-A_ student to need a tutor”, resulting in attempt to play coy 

“I have no idea what you're getting at but i have lots of homework to do so if you’ll excuse me” el ducked out, knowing full well that he was for sure not stupid

“Well you need to get ready for your study “date” after all”

“It’s not a date” el hollered behind her, partly telling herself that it was just a study session but also knowing she would be stressing out all day about it

* * *

Max had been on el’s bed for about two hours doing nothing but helping her sort out her clothes.

A series of Yes-No-Definitely not answers

“I don’t get why you're making such a big deal out of this” max laying sideway across el's bed, “it’s just a study date

“Session” el corrected, showing max a light pink sweater that looked like it had never been worn, perfectly sewn up together

“whatever“ max rolled her eyes, “i know it’s a date and you know it’s a date so what’s the big deal”

 

El huffed, “the big deal is that this isn’t a date, just two people hanging out while doing a little studying”

 

“Whatever you say ellie, but i’m not sure wheeler has the same mindset as you” max laughed, “i mean did you see his face when he delivered that pizza to your house” max jumped off the bed onto her knees, “he was like: ellie, ellie i love you” max mocked

“get up, he was not” el still giggling

“he most definitely was, trust me i can read people and he definitely had heart eyes--"hearteyes wheeler”

“Im going to kill you wheeler” dustin screamed through the basement

They were doing what they usually do every friday night when mike got off his shift- playing video games till they’re eyes burned and stayed up eating all sorts of junk food

“That’s against the code of honor, you can’t just do that mike” dustin grabbing another handful of chips

“And your not suppose to be eating all the food but we all do things we’re not supposed to anyway” mike chuckled

“Stop your fighting, i’m trying to focus on beating your asses” lucas joined in before the screen read that will had been the actual winner

“Yes!” will jumped up, “that’s what you get for being such whiny losers”

“Well i wouldn’t be whining if dustin had left any snacks for us instead of eating all the nilla wafers”

Dustin shrugged, “your the host so you offered the snacks, don’t offer snacks if you don’t want them eaten”

“Why are we friends with them” lucas gesturing towards the two boys who were getting into a food battle- throwing leftover popcorn at each other

“Because we met them in 1st grade and they didn’t come with a return receipt” will jumped onto the couch

 

“Son of a bitch, you got popcorn up my nose” Dustin said, blowing a kernel out from his nose, “truce truce”

 

Alright, alright” mike said before passing out on the couch, clearly out of breath, “so when are we going to have that star wars marathon” dustin asked while grabbing another bag of barbecue chips.

 

I was thinking tonight at my house, my mom rented the whole trilogy so we can stay up all night and watch them all in one sitting” will added

 

“I can’t” mike said quite blatantly, removing the disc out of the DVD player.

 

“And why can’t you “ Dustin asked before his face lit up in a huge shit eating grin, “your going to see her again  
“Wait the same girl” will added

“Well what other girls does he take out byers”

“Hey, i take out some girls” mike said a bit insulted but also part “not giving a shit” because he was getting to take out el hopper even though it wasn’t a legit date.

“Your mom and sisters don’t count” Lucas laughed

“What are you laughing at, it’s not like you have all the girls lining up at your front door” mike gave a teasing punch to his shoulder

“Neither of you assmunchs have skills with the ladies, you lack a certain allure that i happen to have”

Mike snorted, “you mean lack of teeth” Lucas said under his breath causing everybody but dustin to chuckle

“Ha ha” dustin said coldly, “didn’t you see me a week ago with el hopper’s friend”

“Your delusional casanova, and her name’s max” Lucas said with a sort of dazy smile

“You don’t like her do you because i don’t want to fight you and we all know that i would definitely win

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that toothy”

“Knock it off before you guy start an all out turf war” will said, shaking his head in disapproval

“Easy for you byers, it’s not like you have to fight over any girls” Dustin teased

“Yeah because Hawkins has such a vast majority of gay guys in the area”--Will came out just a few year ago and to be perfectly honest the guys already a clue and had zero problems with his coming out, making will feel more at ease but he still didn’t like to tell 

“Well there are plenty of fishes in the sea”

But mike didn’t really believe that, not fully 

He felt different when he talked with el, sure he didn’t have tons of experience with talking to girls but el had such a calming personality that he felt like he could act like himself which sometimes felt like a rarity outside of the guys

She made him feel somehow like the part of himself that had been bottled up that desperately wanted to escaped

_There were no fishes out there like el hopper_

7:00 o’clock read the beaming clock that was installed into the truck. The lights going off and on in intervals telling her that it was time to walk inside. She hovered outside the restaurant with a couple textbooks in hand not that she needed them.

She looked through the plexiglass window to see mike- looking more tidy than when in his employee mandated uniform. Wearing a white and green striped polo ,he looked very handsome but also seemed just as nervous and she felt. Hand jittering and knee bouncing in all his anxious glory. his hair was mostly straight but anybody could see the curls starting to form at each end. how bad she wanted to run her hands through each individual curl _but no she couldn’t no._

She walked open the door allowing the bell to sound through out as he turned his face towards the entrance, his face aglow from the pink neon sign outside, illuminating his entire face and he waved a hand out

Gesturing for her to come closer- _just walk over there, it will be just fine_

 

He picked a spot close to the window where coincidentally she would always sit when she came her for lunch, a spread of delicious looking fries and onion rings, her favorite

 

“Hey el, i hope you don’t mind i ordered some food” picking up a crispy golden french fry, “i haven’t eaten all day”

“I don’t mind at all, they're my favorite”

Mike grinned, “well i’m not going to eat them all by myself so have all you want

“Quite the gentlemen mike” causing a blush from mike, _God she shouldn't love to make her blush as much as she does_

She slide into the booth, “ so what are we going to be learning today _mr. wheeler”_

Mike gave a chuckle, “you know what? I have always wanted to be a teacher”

“Then i must be very lucky to be your first student” el looked from across the booth almost talking with just her eyes

“Well how about we order drinks before we start because i have a feeling we’re going to be here for a long time” mike said as he pick up another fry

 _She knows that there wasn’t a deeper meaning behind that, just that studying might take a while_ but that didn’t her pulse from racing two more beats than usual

She gave a nod as a tall, broad shouldered man with a receding hairline walked over to their booth, “ellie, what are you doing here”

“Uncle Benny” el beamed, reaching up to give the man a hug and not without giving mike a shock 

_How. what_

“Mike, this is my uncle Benny” as benny reached down to him mike a hand shake

Mike attempted to give the man a firm handshake even though compared to the meaty hand, his was but frail and small

“I told you that i know the owner”

“You did, didn’t you” mike still taken back by the surprise and knowledge that if he just as touched el’s hand that it would most likely be reported straight to the sheriff

He turned back to the large man that had his hand crossed, “so ellie, did your dad finally let you date” making mike’s face turn beet red as he shook his head

“No uncle benny, relax he’s just tutoring me” el said without noticing how mike’s awkward smile turned distant 

“alright sure” eyebrows stitching together “well what can i get ya or do i even have to ask” benny chuckled

“I’ll have a strawberry milkshake, my usual”-- el used to come down to the diner every sunday before her mom was instated into the hospital. Before her mom got to sick for her to handle. Before it was just her and hop alone at the cabin.

“And for the boy”

Mike started stuttering basically nonsense before she spoke up, “he’ll have one too” she turned back towards mike, “trust me, you’ll love it”

“Alright two strawberry milkshakes on the house” benny smiled before turning away

“I could of paid you know”

El shook her head in response, “no need, i’m sure i’ll pay him back by doing some chore of something or the other” el said while nibbling on a french fry, “so mike wheeler” el said putting emphasis on his last name, “tell me something about yourself”

“About myself” mike gulped the remains of his food as he felt all the nerves in his body - if he wasn’t nervous before then he definitely was now that el had put him on the spot. He had to impress her and seem like less of a mouthbreather

“Well i’m head of the AV club, i work part-time at the only pizza place in all of Hawkins and have lived here all my life”

El nodded almost as if taking in all the few pieces of information, “i’m the exact opposite, i’ve never been apart of the AV club, my only job is to help my dad at the sheriff station and i moved here when i was 11”

“How come you moved here” mike asked

“Well after my mom passed away, we couldn’t afford the big city life of chicago so my dad moved us back to his hometown” , mike’s face quickly fell- way to go moron bringing up the girl’s dead mom, quiet the smooth move

“Oh i’m so sorry” mikes voice suddenly lower and more sympathetic

“ It’s okay, we’ve managed but it wasn’t really a shock or anything, we knew it was coming for years” el took a breath before realizing how fast the conversation plummeted, mike looking down to the floor

“Wow that made a rough turn, sorry about that”

“Don’t apologize, that was my bad conversation skills at fault”, mike felt the urgent need to comfort her, how did he know her for less than a month and feel a need to protect her from everything. His arm started inching closer and closer to where her hand laid across the table. It wouldn’t hurt to just place his hand over hers or maybe even, dare he say hold it

It was just one single hand length away before - his hand was push to the side by one single frosted cup filled to the brim with a light pink concoction

 

He suddenly was hit with a dose of reality as he felt the side of his cheeks heat up

 

El was feeling the same out of sorts and she felt as there was a tension as thick as rubber come between them. She felt a bubble burst in her stomach. Wanting to talk about the slight moment of spark but that was probably just in her head

_Just forget it_

She looked back at the bright drink as it occurred that there was only one milkshake while their we're two people,“Benny, we asked for two milkshakes and you only brought one” el nudged her thumb across the cold to the touch glass

“oh yeah, we ran completely out of strawberries so I guess that will have to do”, turning to leave both of them alone in the booth but not before turning back so that he was only seen by el, giving a quick knowing wink

What is that suppose to mean, he can't possibly mean for us to share this

“We could share it” mike suggested

What”, _Us. Together. One straw._

“I mean we could use two straws” mike corrected awkwardly, feeling the rift in the air from the suggestion

“Oh yeah, of course” _could you be more oblivious_

“Here” mike said as she took another straw from the glass container that was holding a bunch of white bendy straws and placing one on the other side of the cup, “so we can both have some” mike laughed

El breathed, _it’s okay, friends share milkshakes all the time just because this is something that happens in all the soaps that you watch right before the guy kisses the girl doesn't mean anything_

Even though mike had moved the milkshake closer to the middle of the table, el still could reach her lips to the cup. She was very petite and small for age and max had always teased her on being the smallest in all her classes. She usually fell behind on the growing curve and for that reason that she always felt like she had to compensate for everything for her non- intimidating looks.

El had to bend her knees under her legs and scooch up as far and she could to even be able to reach the end of the straw and at that point, she was basically hovering her body over the table

Mike noticed the struggle, “do you want me to move this a little bit”

“No i’m good” el said, still attempting to look casual and not like she needed a booster seat

“How about i just come move over to the other side of the booth with you”,and if she was struggling to stay casual then, all hopes of acting casual had been thrown out the window

“Sure, i mean yeah, totally” el failing her arms in gestures

Alrighty then”, as he walked over and scooched onto the opposite side of the table, leaving barely two feet from each other

He was so close that if she let out even a breath, mike could feel it move across his neck: his hair on the back of his neck stood up almost magnetically

“So tell me mike, do you have a special someone”, taking a sip of the milkshake

The berry taste covering her tastebuds

“No at the moment, i’m not exactly a _chick magnet_ ” mike chuckled

“I doubt that”

Mike felt all the color rush out of his face, “how about you, how many guys are lining up at your door”

“None” el gave a smile, “pretty hard to date when your father is a chief and owns multiple guns and handcuffs”

El took a frenchfrie and took a swipe through the cup, the fried potato covered in the thick pink liquid and took a bit

Mike raised an eyebrow while making a face of disgust, “eww, now the whole drink is going to have an after taste of greasy potatoes

“It’s amazing” el exclaimed, “you’ve never dip them into your milkshake”

“nope , never and i’m not gonna start today”

El let out a playful, dramatic gasp, “i can’t believe you said that”

“Try it”

Come on you know you want to” el wined, hovering a french fry over his lips, the strawberry liquid dripping on his lips making it very difficult for el to ignore how perfect they looked at that moment

 

“Nope” mike said, but this time in a fair whisper, just realizing how close they were , wiping off the excess shake

shame on you because you're denying yourself the greatest thing ever” el laughed, refocusing herself which knocked mike into reality

Well i guess we should work on some actual homework or i’ll be about the worst tutor out there” mike zipped open his backpack to a huge biology textbook and plopped it onto the table

“okay ,why don’t we get started” mike grinned at el

They worked for at least 20 consecutive minutes - well working is an overstatement, el basically just listened to mike talked biology, he talked so passionately about every term that el couldn’t keep her eyes off him

Mike looked around the diner, completely empty except for benny who was still left wiping down the tables

“Looks like it’s time for me to head out” mike laughed, gesturing to the almost empty restaurant

“Looks like it” el hummed, only sound of the faint music playing in the background of the diner

“This was actually fun”

“it was, same time next week?” el asked

“Yeah same time”

"Promise”

“Promise” mike nodded as he walked out to his car that was sitting abandoned on the lot

El just sat still in the booth awhile gathering her supplies and textbooks when she finally got up and walked over across the diner where her uncle had been wiping the tables. 

“So what was that” el said blatant

“What are you talking about, ellie”

“You know exactly what i’m talking about” el making a little sigh, “the one single milkshake, i know you didn’t just run out of strawberries

Benny laughed, “well thought you needed a little help

“Help” el said to herself, confused”,“Yeah help, it’s obvious that you like that boy and don’t tell me it was a “study session” because you and i both know that your dad updates me on how your doing in school and you girl, have straight A’s.

El beamed red, “i do not like him like that and your little trick didn’t work and i have to go or my dad’s going worried” el said trotting towards the door

“Bye ellie and if it’s any consolation, that boy is falling for you

El walked out to the parking lot with a grin plastered on her face that she tried to shake off but it was useless

_What the point, i’m falling for him_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, comments are appreciated


	5. it's just a lovesong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mike and el find themselves alone *wink* and mike is a complete awkward mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i took a little break from writing (sorry) but i'm back now and excited to finish up this story. mike and el have a lot coming up and hope your enjoying it :) find me on tumblr @bitchin-promises

Saying that mike and el spent a fair share of time together would be a _understatement_

Sure, at first it was just a couple sessions here and there but the more they spent time together the more they wanted to see each other and it wasn’t going unnoticed by anyone

El was nowhere subtle when she came practically beaming into the house every week, smile plastered on her face. There was just no use hiding how she was feeling, how mike was making her _feel_. She started making house visits even without the intent of studying. They ended up either watching a new sci-fi movie that mike had been dying to show her or they ended up talking about anything and everything for hours, time just felt irrelevant when she spent it with him

She could listen to him talk for hours, the other day he wound up talking about space travel and she had zero clue what a _“trekkie”_ was but she just didn’t want him to stop talking so she just nodded along. pretending to know what he was talking about even though he had a feeling that she didn't. 

He was so invested and passionate about everything he talked about. She couldn’t help but listen and maybe, _wish _that one day he would talk about her like that.__

____

All these things ran through her mind as she sat staring at the clock. Hopper had an early shift leaving her alone to do whatever her heart desired and what her heart desired was to do nothing but eat eggo waffles and watch her soaps. **(her perfectly perfect saturday)**

Usually they would spend their lazy saturday morning by watching tv or more like el would watch her soaps while hopper would sit in his recliner while making little digging comments at the soaps. (in all harmless fun) but today she had the house all to herself.

Nothing but the sounds of bird chirps and the dialogue of the television. _And she hated it._ The absence of noise left her nothing but her thoughts and not even the heated debacle between Amanda and Dylan could distract her. she should love being alone and having the house all to her self, she could do anything she wanted to 

_anything_ but

She had only one thing on her mind and that was Michael wheeler and his mop of thick black hair that sprouted from the top of his head, it was scary how many times she thought of running her fingernails through his hair. The thought occurred to her more times than she liked to admit, but what was she going to do

She was starting to feel warm and spacey, like her whole body just suddenly zoned out, heat blazing throughout her whole body -- _pull yourself together_

She needed to get out. Well not really _out-out_ but just outside to clear her head and think about anything besides the _‘increasing by each minute”_ type crush she was having. The very inevitable type.

She slipped on some worn out chucks, that by the looks of them were on their last legs and opened the front door which was the only thing blocking her off from the cool march chill that was outside. The weather wasn’t quite winter qualified but it certainly wasn’t swimsuit season either. She ran to her room where laid a grey hoodie and quickly pulled it up, enclosed in the coziness of the fabric and almost turned to walk out the door when out of the corner of her eye she spotted a small book and pen sitting on her table and swiped both of them before darting into the mid-afternoon sunshine.

Ever since she was little, she would always write down her feelings in a small notebook, her mom was the one that showed her to do that. She would say that _"if she wrote it on a piece of paper then it would erase from her mind"_ and so el carried it on and wrote in her notebook, a notebook that only one person besides her mom has seen and that would be max.

She stepped onto the porch, the ripe smell of mildew-y grass overwhelming. She spotted a swing that hung by a single limb and smiled. When they moved to Hawkins, after they furnished the house and everything was in order. hopper and her built a swing together. It was one of the first thing that they did as father-daughter after her mom passed away.

Having the swing built felt like the final touch to their new house plus. it was the perfect place to think 

(Max and her would go out to the swing every time they fought and they wouldn’t leave until it was solved. It was a solution that **(mostly)** always proved effective.)

She sat down on the red painted wood and swung her legs back and forth a while before she opened the book, tons of doodles traced along the edges including a bunch of bubble shapes of the number 11- the day she was born and deserving so, her favorite number 

She started writing but as she begun, the only thing that came out of the other end was mike. mike. _mike_. 

It was impossible for any thought to be something besides michael wheeler

He was everywhere .

Before she knew it, the page had been filled with different variations of mike. That's as far as her mind wandered and it was starting to piss her off. How was she supposed to go a day without thinking about him when he probably hasn’t given her one thought, she let out a sigh as she flipped the page

She looked up at the sky, not for any particular reason. it was just _calming_. she cupped her head into her head, as she look back up - she noticed down the street where the road made a curve, she saw a lanky boy riding a bike

Of fucking course  


She just watched for a little while, it’s not like watching was harming anyone. Mike definitely wasn’t the most well built boy but he had the longest legs that went on for miles and just the softest face she’s ever seen. It was rare for someone to be so tall but seem so delicate and soft at the same time but that was mike wheeler for you, always changing her opinion

She watched as he was right around the bend of the 3-way intersection - _turn right please, turn right_

But nope, he turned left where her house was placed right in clear view. She could point out the second that he noticed her out of the corner of his eye. It was like his eyes grew in volume and focus. she gave a small smile and pushed a stray behind her ear 

Mike felt like he was going to topple over, out of all place he could of been he was only a short distance from the chief's home but most importantly, el hopper. Who was looking light years away from just _pretty_ ,he couldn’t even think of a word for how flawless she looked. The sun gleaming on her light buttermilk skin perfectly as well as her beautiful brown locks that curled up right to shoulder

He tried his best to stay directly on the road and look away, _anywhere_ else but then her mouth turned up in a small smile and his mind drifted off far from reach, the only thing circling in his head was how soft they were, they had to be-- just looking out those pink flushed lips made his mind spiral 

So that he didn’t manage to see the boulder of a rock that managed to twist his tire off point and cause him to fling off his seat, face planted into the sediment.”fuck!” 

El didn’t even think before she threw her book on the ground and sprinted towards mike, very bruised (both physically and ego wise) 

“Are you okay” el kneeled over, grazing her finger over his sore limbs. “Ow!” mike whined, “oh sorry” el continuing to examine if he had any broken bones or open wounds. “It looks like you have a few sore around your sides and a couple scratches on your face but no worries, i’ll get you inside and take care of all that” el gave him a kind smile

“I’m really fine, honestly” mike tried to get up, pushing up on both palms, “ow ouch!” falling back down on the ground

“Are you going to be stubborn or are you going to let me help you” el laughed, trying not to but never the less it came out, “are you laughing at my pain” mike arched a eyebrow 

El stood above him, crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, “come on” el grabbed on his arm, trying to gently help him up without hurting him even more. She pulled him halfway up before mike pulled himself the rest of the way, doing the majority of the heavy lifting. “I got it, i got it”

“Alright now follow me” el pulled an arm over his waist to help him walk easier since he had a little bit of a limp, he felt a string of goosebumps follow where she wrapped her hand around his waist. Light vibrations around the skin.”w-where are we going” mike choked out 

“Did you fall on your head too” el gave a light laugh.”i told you i’m taking you inside to take care of all those cuts on your face” 

“We’re going in your house” mike gave a rough swallow, “yep and don’t worry my dad is on a shift at the station so you don’t have to worry about him” 

“I wasn’t worried about him” mike shook his head even though he knew that he was terrified of the chief and his life altering death stares. “I’ll right, sure” el said, not even trying to cover up the hints on sarcasm 

El helped mike a little bit before he told her that he could walk the rest by himself and just follow her, once they walked through the door and entered the house they were quiet until el spoke up, “come follow me”, mike just nodded until he realized that he was entering her bedroom 

It’s not that he’s never been in a girl’s room before, he has. It just happens that the girl’s room was his sister, nancy’s. He never thought that he would be in such a pretty girls room but here he was, sitting on her bed with a swollen eye and face, beet red. Other boys would dream about being alone in a girls room but mike on the other hand was becoming profusely more nervous

El had ran to the bathroom, looking through the medicine cabinet to find anything that could help him. She had to stand on a stool to reach the bandages which turned out to be just an empty box, “shit”, she shrugged; _toilet paper and rubbing alcohol are just going to have to do_

She walked out of the bathroom about to turn back to her room before she remembered something else.-- She opened the freezer,looking past boxes of eggos and Tv dinners before she laid eyes on what she was looking for-- a small pink ice pack that she had used on various occasions when she was little and caught the flu or sprained her ankle.

She ran back to her room where she found mike, patiently sitting on the edge of her bed, “sorry that took so long” she took a seat next to him  
It’s alright” mike gave her a sincere smile, looking down at the items in her hand, his face gave a confused look“What’s the toilet paper for”, his face scrunching up, "ooh are we going to toilet paper somebodies house because i hate to be the one to tell ya but Halloween has been over for awhile" 

el rolled her eyes, “You’ll see but first take off your shirt”, mike’s face gave a instant reaction to her words as his face turned bright red, off-setting his pale complexion. El felt a little sheepish at how she phrased her words but seeing mike’s sudden reaction made her let out a little giggle that lessened mike’s tenseness. “It’s so that i can wash it while i can clean you up” el gestured to the dirt caked onto his blue polo. Mike gave a nod, still not his usual shade

Mike gulped before pulling his shirt over his head, leaving his bare chest. he couldn't help feeling a tad self-conscious about how his entire upper half was on display. He wasn't _ripped_ or anything like that but el felt her heart race just by the glance she allowed herself. She limited herself but was it hard to look away. He was _beautiful_ and she didn’t care if that’s not a proper word for it because he most definitely was. 

Mike was lanky but defined. His sides caved where his biceps laid, tightening around the hip region. She wanted to count all the freckles that were spread out all over his stomach. They were like tiny stars. She loved each one 

“Alright” el tried to snap out of the trance that she was in, she grabbed the bottle of rubbing alcohol and dampened the sheet of toilet paper. “Okay this might sting a little so just hold still”

“I’m sure i’ll be fine”, el place the sheet lightly over his cheek where the scratch marks were starting to look swollen.”ehh” mike let out a mix between a grunt and a whine. “Are you okay” mike just nodded to give el the cue to continue 

“So why don’t you tell me what you were doing down here” el still rubbing the towelette across his cheek, near his cheekbone 

“Um well i was just biking down here and your house just coincidentally happened to be right there” mike’s face twinging of pain

“Mhmm is that so” el’s voice turning playful, “so you didn’t come to visit me” el acting shocked 

“W-well no but i-i could if you wanted me to” mike’s voice slowly becoming smaller as he felt a blush light up his cheeks.

El let out a little giggle, she couldn’t help but tease him, the way his whole face lit up a fiery red shade and his voice, his voice was a sound she could hear on repeat over and over again.

“Well looks like your face is all cleared up and handsome as ever” el chimed, all mike’s whole face flustered, me handsome. “now you can see all those pretty freckles” el said, poking a finger at one “I usually hate them”

El faked a gasp, “why, they look so pretty, like little stars”, mike shrugged “always been teased about them so never really like them”

“Well those people can suck it because i like them, i’ve alway wanted freckles”

“why, your pretty without them” mike said without realizing it but before he could cover it up, he saw the change in el’s eyes, how her eyes lit up and he didn’t want that to change, the feeling felt like little butterflies in his stomach.

“Pretty good” he said, half-way wishing he stayed with what he said before as her smile dimmed a little but not fully, she still wore a bright smile 

“Well i’m done with your face” el said as she reached over for the ice pack and placed it directly over two symmetrical bruises shaped like the number one making them semi-close to 11 ( coincidentally her lucky number) after laying the pink ice pack on his side, mike let out a small gasp. It was small but loud enough for el to hear. “Are you okay” el asked as mike just nodded. She continued to place it on the same spot as mike let out a louder more distinguished gasp that was closer to a laugh more than anything causing el to giggle.

“Are you-- ticklish” el grinned,, mike dropped his head, “maybe a little”

“Well then this is a strange predicament we’re in” el gave a mischievous smile as she rose her hand up his stomach. Tracing her fingernails around. Watching as mike’s face squished up and he convulsed into laughter. It was the greatest sound she’s ever heard. She could see his dimples playing at the corner of his mouth. She never wanted him to stop 

“A-alright s-s-stop” mike out of breath, still laughing and hunched over. “I had no idea you were so ticklish” 

“Well there’s a lot of things you don’t know” mike said, causing el’s heartbeat to double in speed. “Then tell me something wheeler, tell me something that i don’t know about you”

Mike’s eyebrows arched, a tell sign that he was thinking, “what do you want me to tell you”

“anything “ _everything_

“I think i already told you the majority of everything, not much more to tell” mike laughed, “oh come on, there has to be more than that. Mike shook his head, el though a minute before asking-“favorite movie, favorite drink, favorite… favorite band, answer go!”

“Easy. star wars, orange fanta and the cure”. el gave a hit towards mike’s arm, “no shit, the cure”. Making mike grimace in pain, “ow, you know that was where i just completely slammed into the ground”

“Oh, sorry” el giggled, “come with me”

“Where” mike gave a confused look, wondering where she could be taking him” but before she answered him, she pulled him up by his arm to the living room

“What did you want to show me” mike’s eyes followed el as she dusted off what looked like an old record player, “let me see if i can get this to work, we haven't play anything on this in ages” she wiped some dust over the top.

“Wow” was the only thing that he could think to say. Nice 

El picked up a record, hoping it still worked, “my dad use to collect a bunch of vinyls and he bought me this” she waved a record as he walked up closer to see that it was actually a _"the cure"_ record that she was holding

“Holy shit!”

“I know, i haven’t listen to it in forever” el placed the record on top of the player, screeches sounding from the player until the the rhythm of the song started. “Lovesong” by the cure emitting through the house.

El found herself humming the lyrics, glancing over where mike stood, _“Whenever I'm alone with you”_ tapping her foot, mike finishes the lyric-- _You make me feel like I am home again_

She barely noticed how she slowly pulled herself towards him, swaying back on forth on each foot. Mike felt oxygen trapped in his throat. Not knowing what to do, the intensity of how his heart was pounding. he swallowed a lump in the back of his throat, “i l-like this song” as el walked even more closer than see had been, he could feel a line of goosebumps appear for what felt like the millionth time. El had that effect.

her light caramel eyes eating him with her stare. he could feel the intensity of it all

He could almost feel her breath as her lips slowly moved up and down, singing the chorus. The word “love” ringing in his ear. _It’s just the song, right_

but he wasn't sure because that word was the only thing he could use to describe that moment. out of all the words to describe the electricity that his whole body felt, the way his whole body heated up almost instantly. despite knowing for barely 2 months, that's the only word he could describe for her at that moment.

She was so close, so close that he could easily entrapped both of her soft lips in a even softer, slow kiss. One movement. Her face fueling his momentum to just move a little bit further--

The door slammed open, mikes eyes about sprang out as a rough voice sounded through the house. “Ellie, who do we got here” 

it wasn’t til mike turned around to see that the man was actually grinning, but not lessening the pure fear exiting mikes body. _He is going to kill me, surely_

“Mike wrecked his bike and fell down so i had to invite him in so that i could clean him up” el wearing a innocent smile as hopper looked down at her with a dubious look on his face”

“So is that why there is a shirtless boy in my living room” hopper raised an eyebrow, skeptical

_This is where i die. I’m going to be killed right here_

Hopper let out a huge chuckle as he looked at the terrified look on his face, “relax son, i trust my daughter” mike took a deep breath, “but if you try anything remember, i find out everything” pointing his finger in front of mike, who turned paler than thought possible, “yes sir”

“Now get a shirt on and how about you stay for lunch since your all the way out here” hooper said, unclipping his belt along with his holster.

Hopper wasn’t the type of dad that purposely intimidated all the boys that his daughter talked to, cleaning off his guns or leaving empty threats etc. but putting the fear of god in a boy that was shirtless and alone with his daughter wouldn’t hurt anybody plus he would be lying if he said that the scared shitless face that wheeler made wasn’t priceless.

El grabbed mike’s shirt that had been in the dryer and passed it towards him to put on. “So i’m going to make some lunch and wheeler” mike looked up, "yeah”

“Don’t take your shirt off while i’m gone, ‘right” hopper turned around, chuckling 

“Sorry about that, he loves to tease” el gave a supportive smile, “it’s alright, it kinda looked bad didn’t it”

“I wouldn’t say that” el smirked, as she stood to help hopper in the kitchen -- _what does that mean, did i not look bad_

After a while, el and hopper came back with a plate stack with waffles, el’s favorite. “Dig in kids” hopper said as he grabbed a drink out of the fridge. “So you must be the mike that my daughter has been talking about” hopper said causing el to nudge his in my arm, “dad!”

“Can’t a dad be curious about who his daughter has been seeing every week”, taking a fork and grabbing another waffle, “i mean who knows what you kids have been up to, back when i was his age i know if i spent that much time with a girl, my actions would be less than chivalrous. 

Mike started choking on his half- chewed waffle, “trust me sir, i would never ever- “ mike said before hop interrupted him, “i never said you would” hopper gave a teasing smirk 

After few minutes of nothing but chewing and silence, hopper stood up, “do you need a ride home, son”

“I’m sure i’ll get home fine but thank you for the offer”

“But you wrecked and from what i saw, it doesn’t look that stable” el spoke up, “yeah i did but i’ll find some way to get home”

“nonsense i’ll drive you myself, plus i left my badge at the ol office anyways” hopper offered, “well i guess, alright” 

\----  
The car ride was pure hell for mike. sure , it’s not like he clocked him in the nose or anything serious but it was the most awkward car ride that he has ever taken. Nothing but the sound of static from the radio. To be completely honest, he expected worse

A few minutes later, hopper pulled up to the curb in front of his house. “Looks like we’re here”.”thanks for the ride Mr. ho-chief” mike said, hitting himself for being such a moron. _Mr. chief_

“You can just call me hop”, hopper held out his hand. “Thanks hop” mike gave his hand a short shake, still wary. _Is this a trap_

“Your a good guy, don’t let that get to your head”, mike felt almost a sense of - pride. Approval. Mike nodded, “i won’t”

“Well your mom is probably worried sick, get in there”.

Mike opened the door handle as he jumped out of the truck (not really needing to, thanks to his long lanky legs) and walked to inside, straight to his room.

He knew **(most likely)** that el would be the last thing he would see before he drifted off to sleep that night. Her face close as it had been before they had been so suddenly interrupted. He laid down and closed his eyes. Humming the rest of “lovesong”.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el's feelings are becoming more clear to mike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this one! comments are appreciated <3

“ i need to talk to you” mike said frantically, bobbing his leg up and down which happened to be his tell-tell sign of nervousness.

A small murmur came through the other end of the line as mike’s voice spoke again. He took a big gulp before before he started, “el, i know we haven’t known each other for that long but you make me feel like no one else and i was wondering if you maybe wanted to get something to eat with me”

He felt his palms sweat as he waited for a response. Nerve’s jumbled

“Nah” the voice answered as his face turned to a pause then let out a huge groan, “will! Come on, your suppose to help me out here”

Will laughed, “i know but could you blame me, you sounded pretty tense and whine-y”

Mike sighed, “i’m just nervous about this, i’ve never liked a girl this much before and what if i screw it up”, mike started picking at his nails 

“Relax, you gonna do great, if that girl sits through you babbling about star wars and nerd propaganda then she must like you” will said

Mike smiled thinking about last week. The moment they shared and how they were the closest they’ve ever been. 

“Yeah i guess” mike hesitantly agreed 

“Okay if your done with your semi-freak out then i’m gonna go”

“Alright bye” mike said followed by another. he hung up the landline and walked into the living room as he looked across the room where is dad sat on his lazy boy recliner half asleep, half paying attention to what remained of the baseball game. “Hey dad” mike said before fully thinking. “Yeah” ted answered in a for no reason necessary, grumpy tone

“Never mind” mike grumbled as he rushed back to his room. He’d rather talk to his sister about girl advice than he’d succumb to actually have two sentences with his dad. Hell he’d rather talk to steve fucking harrington. He didn’t want it to sound like his dad was a no- good useless asshole but that was exactly who ted wheeler was. He was basically a dead beat that actually stuck around the house.

It wasn’t like he gave any effort to be involved in his life. He kinda was just there for financial support and mike had half a mind to realize that it was the only reason his parents were actually married. So he had no choice but to watch as his parent’s marriage deteriorated in front of his own eyes. 

he spent the rest of the day thinking about the enigma that was el. 

El wasn’t like most girls and as cliche as it sounded, he was falling for her. He needed to find away to move a little faster in terms of their “relationship” if that was even a way to describe them.

El probably didn’t like him like that, she probably saw him as some dork that she tolerated for the being of their time but she was all he could think about and he had to at least try to do something even if it ended in complete humiliation which most likely, it would

When he had been with el, it almost felt like they breathed the same air, thought the same thoughts. Everything felt in sync but now all he felt was doubt. Was it all in his head that el had been feeling that same 

That was what caused him to call will and reveal everything. Will was his friend and had been for the longest period of time plus he was the best listener. He thought that he could get by with little to no teasing but while will was more mellow than the other guys, he did his fair share of teasing.

But in the end will did end of helping him after an hour long talk of him just babbling nervously 

_He had to call her at some point_

-

“ i’ll get it” el yelled from her room, running to grab the phone and giving hopper a sneered look as she saw him dosed off on the coach.

It really wasn’t his fault, he had been working double shifts which hardly gave him more than the necessary amount of sleep that still was deemed as "healthy" 

Hello” el answered as a familiar, almost shaky voice responded 

“Hey” - el smiled as she realize who was calling her. A light grin plastered on her face. She found herself twirling the phone cord in her hand and basically bouncing in place . Ear glued onto every word.

“So my friend’s and i are going to hang out at this coffee shop type place and they have a few arcade games and we just hang out there and i was wondering if you would want to go” mike taking a breathe after his long ramble of words hoping she heard him

 

El took a deep breath as she in took all the information. Of course she wanted to spend time with him but it was so much pressure, yeah she felt comfortable with mike -very comfortable

But putting a casual schrade infront of all his friends was nerve racking just thinking about it. El wasn’t the best at making friends but she had max and she knew she would always have her so she didn’t have to worry and it made her tremble thinking about a life without her bestfriend. 

It’s not that she didn’t want to befriend mike’s friends- she did, it was just _strange_

“Yeah, i would love to” el agreed, “so it will be just you and i plus your friends” el asked, hoping she didn’t sound too disappointed that they wouldn’t have more time alone with him”

“Umm, yeah” mike, trying to figuring out the way el had spoken- _was she not excited._ “You can bring your friend if you want, i think might my other friend might have a little thing for redheads” mike laughed

El giggled finally feeling at ease,”i’ll be sure to tell her and when do you want to meet” el said, rocking back and forth on her heels

“How about at twelve, that sound good?”

“Sounds great mike” el said with a cheerful tone as she somehow felt a boost of adrenaline, maybe confidence- “maybe sometime we can catch a movie or something, you know the two of use” she waited a long minute of silence, she could hear a rough gulp as she spoke again-

“but till then, bye mike” el said as she hung up the phone. Feeling a mix between the high of confidence and the worry of doubt but she shook it off.

It was probably nothing, mike can be shy el told herself. Trying to ignore what felt like a lifetime of silence between them. 

It was probably nothing but when el’s mind wandered, there was no point of return. 

it’s nothing” el muttered to herself, “what’s nothing” hopper said, eyes slowly widening from a light nap. Voice still groggy as ever 

“So that you heard” el rolled her eyes teasingly 

“What can i say, i have very selective hearing and i chose to listen at this very moment so you might as well just tell me” hopper’s face transitioned in his natural grimace 

“I’m going to hang out with mike tomorrow” el revealed, as hopper gave a short nod of approval which proved to be very rare

“alright just no funny business okay” hopper gave a look that read a thousand words, “that means don’t fall for that teenage boy bullshit, not that i think wheeler has the balls to do that to you” hopper mumbled the last part 

“We’re not going to be alone, don’t worry” el said, trying to clear his mind but instead hinted more with attitude than she inticipated

“Same rule applies, teenage boys are hormone filled and ruthless” hopper shaked his head and let a chuckle slip out , “i should know i was one”

“Gotcha, you relayed the message nice and clear” el smiled at her dad before turning to walk to her room, “what would i do without you”

“I ask myself that same question everyday ellie” letting out a good sized chuckle as he started to doze off once again.

El felt her nerves vibrate through her whole body as she thought about seeing him.  
She shouldn’t be nervous but there was no doubt she was. She tried to preoccupy her mind but before she knew it, she had to leave.

“I’m going out” el yelled to no one as she realized hopper went to work late. She took a second glance through the mirror before she walked out the door and it hit her that when hopper left he took the one truck and only means of transportation. _Shit. shit ___

__She forgot and he forget and mike is going to hate her for standing him up even though it wasn’t a date to begin with. She snapped out of her meltdown as she remembered that she could do what any one sane person would do- just call him_ _

__Before she could do anything she dialed his number and waited and waited - no answer. Why wouldn’t he answer. It was going to go all to hell._ _

__Mike impatiently waited infront of the coffee shop where sat all the game machines. He felt his anxiety sprout as he started bouncing his leg to the rhythm of the loud sound that played in the background._ _

__“Dude, relax she’s gonna be here” dustin said as he slammed down a video game lever immediately yelling “suck it” at the screen.  
“Your gonna get us kicked out” lucas said, rolling his eyes_ _

__“She’s probably just in traffic” will reasoned, trying to calm mike_ _

__“Traffic? We live in the smallest town in all of indiana, we don’t have traffic” mike sighed. Will shrugged, “well there must be some reason”_ _

__Mike felt all his doubts creep up. She’s not coming_ _

__He waited, watching through the window for the minimum amount of time before it was deemed sad. “I’m gonna call her” mike finally said as he started walking outside to where a old phone booth was._ _

__“ he must have it bad” lucas said as the whole party watched mike run outside, “real bad” will agreed_ _

__Mike let out a loud sigh before quickly dialing, “hello” el’s voice answered before mike hesitantly talked back, “hi el, i was just calling if you were okay - it’s mike by the way” mike almost groaned at every word he spoke._ _

__“Oh mike” el sighed in relief. He didn’t sound mad at all. She could hear his sweet voice hum through the speakers, “i’m so sorry mike, my dad took the car and i tried to call you but there was no answer and i’m so sorry”_ _

__Mike felt a grin as el explained, “it’s okay el, how about we reschedule for tonight”_ _

__There was a longing pause, “tonight like a -” date. She felt her heart speed at the thought of a date. Just him and her_ _

__Before mike swiftly spoke up, “no, not like a d- unless you want it to” mike’s face burned up as he felt his nerves swell_ _

__“Who’s going to be there” el asked, hope in each word_ _

__“Well just us if that’s okay” mike laughed_ _

__“Yeah, sounds great” el giggled, hoping he didn’t notice_ _

___He did ____ _

____“Alright i’ll pick you up around seven” mike said, sounding tremendously giddier than before_ _ _ _

____“Okay see you then” before ending the call.  
He felt like a bubble that had been settled in his stomach finally popped. It was exhilarating_ _ _ _

____Mike walked in to the coffee shop with a smile spread on his face and slide a coin into the slot of a game. Not noticing how all the guys were looking at him with sly expressions._ _ _ _

____Nobody said a word before dustin glanced over towards mike and looked him up and down. “So  
Did ya talk to yer lady love”_ _ _ _

____“Yes and don’t call her that”_ _ _ _

____“Why not?, she’s a lady and you definitely lovve her” dustin snickered_ _ _ _

____“No i don’t” mike grumbled, “alrighty then, what was that call about” dustin smirked_ _ _ _

____“We’re going out, no big deal” mike responded coldly. Not because he thought it wasn’t a big deal, no. the idea of going out with el hopper had the opposite effect on him, making him feel warm throughout his body._ _ _ _

____“That’s a date” dustin gave mike a deadpan look, “please don’t tell me that your this ignorant”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not but i just don’t see this quantifiable as a date” mike shrugged_ _ _ _

____“Well mikey-boy, how would you know when you haven’t been on one before” dustin patted mike on the shoulder_ _ _ _

____“Because i just know okay”_ _ _ _

____“Since i for one know all about the mystery that is the girl species, i'll give you some tips” dustin pursed his mouth before starting up again_ _ _ _

____“Number one is that if she stares longingly at you then she wants you, two is that if she listens to you talking shit about anything sci-fi related then she like-likes you” dustin listed_ _ _ _

____“That-” mike started before dustin let out a loud shhhh_ _ _ _

____“Let me finish” dustin groaned, “the last but not least, if she twirls her hair in front of you, repeatedly then she digs the shit out of you”_ _ _ _

____“That is bullshit” lucas said, “where did you even get that horse shit advice”_ _ _ _

____“I’m a wise soul and my mom leaves on her love column show but that’s besides the point” dustin ignoring the laughs from the other guys_ _ _ _

____“Sure laugh at me now but just you wait” dustin grinned, “you’ll be crawling to me for advice”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe in another universe, henderson” lucas witted, “make it in another dimension” will chuckled as dustin rolled his eyes_ _ _ _

____“I’ll see you guys later, i’m heading out” mike said as he walked towards the door_ _ _ _

____“Good luck on your date” dustin winked resulting in being the retrieving end of a certain hand gesture._ _ _ _

_____Not a date. Not a date. Not a date_ _ _ _ _

____His head felt airy just thinking. What if?_ _ _ _

____He knew better than to follow dustin’s advice better it wouldn’t leave his head. But no! Dustin never was right and he wouldn’t just start being a girl expert._ _ _ _

____He jumped into his car trying to clear his mind. Something that he did more than often after his parents were in a tif or just blatten out screaming into each others face._ _ _ _

____After about half an hour of circling the block, he finally pulled up into the driveway and slowly walked into the house and before he could do anything, his mom pulled his attention_ _ _ _

____Karen wheeler was a women who always managed to pull herself together but at that moment, that didn’t show. Hair falling in different directions and flour all over her apron. The perfect idolism of a stay-at-home mom that she was._ _ _ _

____“Mike! I have to go to my bookclub tonight so you're going to have to watch holly for the night” karen said, touching up her misplaced hair_ _ _ _

____“But i have-”_ _ _ _

____“No buts michael, i already missed last week and i just can’t miss another now not another word” karen finished_ _ _ _

____“Fine” mike grunted, he knew that the chances of winning the argument were slim to none_ _ _ _

____He fought back the urge to say anything else like how her so called book club was just an excuse to drink or forget but he ignored it._ _ _ _

____He dreaded picking up the phone. It felt like nothing was going right and telling el that he couldn’t make it after finally growing enough courage to fucking ask her and for nothing._ _ _ _

____He felt like somebody socked him in the throat, not knowing what to say. “Damn it” mike mumbled as he dialed. “Mike” el’s voice caught him off guard, “el, how’d you know it’s me” mike asked, did i really call her that much_ _ _ _

____“I wrote your number down” el giggled_ _ _ _

____“Oh, oh okay well” mike tried but he could barely get the words out, he felt as if there was a clump in his throat”_ _ _ _

____“Are you okay mike” el asked, very concerned by the way his voice dropped an octave. Almost sad like_ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry i can’t make it” he said in one breathe, disappointment pounding him_ _ _ _

____“Oh, why” el’s usually cheerful voice that brought butterflies in his stomach turned frail and small. He trembled from the sound._ _ _ _

____“I have to babysit my little sister” mike frowned_ _ _ _

____“That’s it” el laughed, mike’s eyebrows perplexed in confusion at how el’s voice significantly changed like a switch_ _ _ _

____“Well why don’t i just come over” el said, quite nonchalantly_ _ _ _

____“what?” almost as if he didn’t hear what she just said_ _ _ _

____“I said how about i just come over there and bring some food” el said with a brisk airy voice, carrying through the phone._ _ _ _

____“You don’t have to do that el” mike told, not wanting el to go through the trouble not noticing how much el had been pushing the idea_ _ _ _

____“No, i really want to mike and i’ll be over at five so be ready okay” el lifted her head up, hoping he would agree_ _ _ _

____“Alright ”he smiled, “you are nothing but persistent” mike chuckled_ _ _ _

____“ i get that alot” el let out a soft laugh, “well see you then wheeler”_ _ _ _

____Mike felt as if he was just observing the the whole conservation, as if it wasn’t real to begin with. That there was no possible reason why a pretty girl like el would want to spend time with him._ _ _ _

____Maybe see just being nice mike thought but there was no person that would be that friendly to the extent el has._ _ _ _

____The time leading up ticked as slow as possible. Probably didn’t help that mike glanced over towards his clock every five minutes but he couldn’t help his glitching nerves. He tried to tidy up as much as possible, tucking back his stacks of comic books scattered across the floor and throwing his abandoned shirts into the hamper._ _ _ _

____“Michael!” he heard his mom yell before she was five feet away from him, holding holly who was squirming in her arms. “I’m about to - have you been cleaning your room” karen said placing holly on the floor._ _ _ _

____She took a few glances around the room and gave mike a rounded look, “how come your cleaning out of the blue, doesn’t sound like my son” karen laughed_ _ _ _

____Mike gave a blank look and shrug, “i don’t know just wanted to”_ _ _ _

____“His girlfriend is coming over” holly giggled, tugging on one of her pigtails_ _ _ _

____“She’s not my girlfriend” mike grunted, “how do you even know holly?”_ _ _ _

____“I overheard you talking on the phone”_ _ _ _

____“Eavesdrop” mike mumbled_ _ _ _

____“Is this the same girl” karen lit up, “mike looked down and nodded, “just nobody embarrass me okay”_ _ _ _

____“No promises” holly laughed again_ _ _ _

____“I’m just so surprised michael but i have to get going so remember holly’s dinner is in the freezer and all you have to do is heat it up and also get her to bed at seven o’clock sharp. No ifs or buts about it_ _ _ _

____It wasn’t that much later before el knocked on the door._ _ _ _

____She felt an instant urge to drag her hand through her hair. She knew she felt anxious but her anxiousness almost tripled just by being on his front porch._ _ _ _

____She knocked again before checking herself for the fourth time through the reflection of the glass screen door until a slim shouldered women opened the door who she recognized as mike’s mom, karen._ _ _ _

____“El, how are you” karen said with a gleam in her voice. “Come in, come in” karen gestured for her. “I think mike is in the basement so if you want to go down there you can” she smiled once more at the girl_ _ _ _

____“Okay, thank you mrs. wheeler” el nodded as she made her way down the stairs to the basement._ _ _ _

____She slowed as she heard a strange noise, almost like laughter as she turned the corner to see mike lifting holly in the air as she squealed “mikey, mikey put me down” holly squealed. El couldn’t put smile, carefully walking closer but not wanting to disturb, el didn’t know how to feel about how amazing mike was with kids, it was endearing really_ _ _ _

____El faked a coughing noice as mike sat holly down and turned to el who was leaning against the wall._ _ _ _

____He couldn't help but be put in a daze as he looked across the room where el was standing so simply beautiful. He found himself constantly bewildered at her obliviousness of her beauty. His lips stretched in and grinn right before he felt a searing pain in his right foot._ _ _ _

____And the cause of the pain was holly who had stomped on his foot and was wearing a playful smile as she walked near el_ _ _ _

____“What was that for holly” mike said, trying not to cringe at the pain that was emerging from his foot_ _ _ _

____“You were too busy staring at el that you were zoning out so i helped” holly shrugged_ _ _ _

____“Thanks mike said, sarcasm blatantly dripping his words as he felt a heated blush from the sound of giggles coming from el’s mouth. “Go play or something” mike said, not removing his contact from el, who was returning the favor and keeping a constant longing look towards mike._ _ _ _

____She felt her heart race until a small voice broke their tension, “why so you can make out” holly said scrunching her face in disgust. “Ewww”_ _ _ _

____Mike put his hands over his eyes and sighed making el giggle even more. “Holly!”_ _ _ _

____“Fine”_ _ _ _

____Mike looked up to see el grinning madly, “if you wanna go i wouldn’t blame you” mike laughed_ _ _ _

____“What? Leave after that, no way” el shook her head and sat on the old couch that sat in the corner, she found the couch had a distinct smell of potato chips and over-used febreeze spray  
“You know you didn’t have to come here, you know” mike said, looking over to her_ _ _ _

____El’s eyes softened as she put her hand over his, “but i wanted to”_ _ _ _

____“Oh well, alright” mike said, voice cracking_ _ _ _

____“Well let's get babysitting” pulling mike by his hand_ _ _ _

____The whole night after that was pretty relaxing. El made holly her dinner and mike and her got to talk whilst she ate. Only having mike complain about holly’s teasing twice. Holly only nagged mike to let her stay up before mike convinced her by saying that he’d take her to the park after a shift if she went to bed straight away and it was smooth sailing from there”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“ i had no idea that you were so good with kids” el said surprised_ _ _ _

____“Well yeah, i’ve always had to take care of holly so it’s kinda like second nature to me” mike gave a light hearted laugh_ _ _ _

____“Well i think she’s adorable” el tilted her head, “i might just need to come babysit her more often instead of coming to visit you”_ _ _ _

____“Just to that why don’t you” mike chuckled, “your going to hurt my feeling hopper”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t want to hurt your feelings” el said, slowly walking closer to him. She felt her heart race a thousand times more than normal. “I actually like you” el giggled, placing her warm hand on mike’s cheek which heated under her touch_ _ _ _

____He gulped, not knowing what to do in a situation of this porportation. Breathe. Breathe._ _ _ _

____His hands twitched as he grabbed her other hand and intertwined their fingers, not knowing what exactly to do_ _ _ _

____“What are -” mike tried asking before el reached on her toes to reach closer to mike’s height._ _ _ _

____“I’m going to” el tried but her voice was tied up in a giggle that spread in a smile_ _ _ _

____She didn’t know what she was doing but it just felt right, everything with mike felt right_ _ _ _

____She attempted to lean in before a chill inducing scream separated them. “Mike!._ _ _ _

____They both ran to holly’s room where she was craddling herself, tears running down her face as she wiped them away_ _ _ _

____“What’s wrong?” mike asked, worry sketched across his face. He wrapped her in a hug that melted el completely_ _ _ _

____“I had - had a nightmare” holly wiped her eyes_ _ _ _

____“It’s alright” mike said in a soothing voice that could calm anyone and gave el a look that told her to wait out there._ _ _ _

____She waited for what felt like an hour before mike walked back towards el, raking his hand through his mop of hair_ _ _ _

____“It’s alright, sorry about that” mike said, almost sorrowful_ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry, i’m just glad she’s okay now” el nodded, “i have a history with nightmares and know that they aren't a cake walk” el remember as flash back before she moved to Hawkins, before her mom was sick and way before she knew mike._ _ _ _

____“Well anyways i gotta go but i’ll see you later” el gave a wink before mike gently grabbed el’s wrist, “wait! I was wondering if you would maybe want to grab something to eat saturday, you know like a real date this time” mike’s hand twitching, obviously nervous at how she would respond but he eased as she gave a light smile._ _ _ _

____She gave a small smile but inside she was all butterflies and electricity, everything she’s been wanting to hear had just came out his mouth._ _ _ _

____She felt like springing up but she remained still_ _ _ _

____“Well your pretty forward wheeler but yes! I’d love to” el grinned_ _ _ _

____He could of done anything, anything at all but it was like is emotions took over and he_ _ _ _

____Fucking finger guns, great_ _ _ _

____El giggled as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered “bye’ as she left. He just stood there dazed, not focused on anything besides the pressed mark that her soft pink lips left in there tracks._ _ _ _

____He didn’t care if he had been a total mouthbreather, he would happily be a mouthbreather that had been kissed by el hopper._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and you can alway find me on my tumblr @bitchinpromises


End file.
